The Night Sparks Flew
by SomosAmadas1013
Summary: While Kyoko was sitting in physics class, she was inspired to run an experiment of her own. What will poor Ren have to suffer for the sake of science? I promise you don't have to like physics or even know anything about it to be able to read this story. Heck, I'm writing this even though physics and I are mortal enemies!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I was watching a physics lecture on Youtube, watch?v=3omwHv3Cmog, and I got inspired. Sorry if Kyoko and Ren are slightly out of character, it was the only way that I could get this to work. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

It all started with a simple physics lecture. Kyoko was a good student, but today a topic came up that particularly sparked her curiosity. It was an experiment that she knew she had to try. First, she needed a test subject. Naturally, her first choice would have been Moko-san, but for this particular experiment, she needed someone who had a certain kind of glow, someone who could quickly charge any atmosphere, someone who radiated the right kind of energy. Kyoko could think of only one person who fit that description so perfectly… Tsuruga-san, her sempai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Skip Beat! So fair warning, this is where the characters begin to get a little OOC.**

* * *

Ren was taking a ten minute break for "lunch", which consisted of an entire rice ball bought at the nearest convenient store, when he received the call. At first he thought he was dreaming. Was Kyoko really calling him? Then he realized what time of day it was. For a split second, Ren contemplated letting it go to voice mail. Then he quickly remembered that hearing her lecture him about his eating habits was better than not getting to hear her at all, and maybe if he played his cards right, he might be able to have a "normal" conversation with her. Ren took a deep breath in and mentally prepared himself then he tapped the screen permitting the phone to receive Kyoko's call.

"Mogami-san?" Ren enquired with the most innocent voice he could muster.

"Oh! Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko managed to croak out.

Ren could almost see the surprised look on her face. Kyoko was probably wide-eyed with a pale face. She clearly had not expected him to actually pick up. Ren pondered whether or not he should say something to her before he lost her, but ultimately he decided to wait and hear her out.

"I am so, so, so, so, so sorry Tsuruga-san! I did not mean to interrupt your work. It's not even that important… I just… I'm sorry I'll just…" Ren immediately regretted his decision.

"Mogami-san, it's okay, you're not interrupting anything. Do you need help with anything?" Ren soothed, trying to keep her from flying off the handle.

"Ummm… Actually… Tsuruga-san, I was wondering…" she paused for a minute gasped as if making a sudden realization. "Tsuruga-san are you eating your lunch?!"

Ren sighed, the inevitable had just occured. "Yes Mogami-san. I am eating, so there is no need to scold your sempai today." Ren smirked as he heard her breath hitch, but the smirk quickly faded as guilt crept its way in. He knew that she was about to deliver a tirade of apologies for being so disrespectful to her superior. He didn't like hearing her lectures, but it was better than reinforcing the distance between sempai and kohai. He wanted her to see him as an equal. To his surprise, Kyoko did not begin her rampage. Instead, he heard her take a deep breath, as if she were getting into character.

"But Tsuruga-san, your health is _very _important to me. I would _die _if my sempai became sick because I failed at getting him to eat. I don't think it's a good idea to lose your kohai's respect by eating a mere rice ball for lunch. If you want to keep my respect, you will let me cook dinner for you at your apartment tonight and you will do everything I ask you to do."

Ren's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He was shocked. Kyoko's voice was smooth and silvery, but firm and demanding all at once. _Where did that come from? That didn't sound like Kyoko at all. Instead it sounded like a mix of Natsu, Setsu, and just a small dash of kohai. _Ren thought to himself. Then he gulped as his mind started to ponder her demands. _It almost sounded like_… Ren immediately stopped thinking along those lines. There was no way that Kyoko wanted to spend time with him like _that._

"Tsuruga-san?"

The voice sounded hesitant, almost remorseful. Ren knew he had to say something and fast before he lost her.

"Of course Mogami-san. Whatever I need to do to make it up to you, I will gladly do." The words somehow managed to make it out in a comprehensible sentence. _What was that? Did Kyoko just man-handle me again?_ Ren asked himself.

"Good!" her voice immediately perked up. "I'll be over at eight tonight. Make sure you wear a nylon shirt that is easy to slip on and off. Maybe nylon pants too, but that's entirely up to you. Definitely wear socks. Your apartment will need to be cold. Hmmm… I think that will do it."

Ren had to remind himself to breathe again. _What the heck is going on?! What is she up to? _He was beyond confused. It took every fiber in his trembling body to deliver an affirmative in a clear, calm voice. Then Kyoko hung up. Ren internally sighed. _This is going to be a long night. _He would have to talk to Yashiro about the change in schedule. Ren was not worried about rearranging his plans. He was much more worried about the teasing he would get from his manager,but even that paled in comparison to how much he was dreading whatever the gods had planned for his evening with the object of his affections.

Mogami Kyoko hung up the phone and immediately went into frenzy mode. She could not believe the things that she had said to her sempai. She berated herself for such bold and indecent behavior. This went on for a good hour, and then she steeled herself for what was to come. Yes she had used acting to manipulate her sempai. Yes she had been terribly forward. Yes she would be putting herself in a compromising position with the man that she had recently realized she … loved. Perhaps she had ruined the relationship that she had formed with the actor known as Tsuruga Ren, but it was too late now. There was no going back. Kyoko would have this one night to accomplish her goal. She would accomplish her task and bask in the presence of her crush one last time, all in the name of science. It was probably for the better. It would be much easier to get over her disease for him if Ren went back to hating her.

* * *

**Poor Ren, he hasn't even been given boyfriend status and he is already being whipped...**

**So... what do you think? Comments, criticisms, imaginary cookies...I'll take 'em all. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: What is Ren in store for? Are you ready to find out? Here we go, chapter 3: the Dinner. I still don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

7:55pm and Ren was a nervous wreck. He had already paced a two foot trench into the floor of his flat. He managed to blushingly put on a nylon shirt, but he could not bring himself to don nylon pants, which he did in fact own. He had once played a character that was a professional ballet dancer. When the call came that Kyoko had arrived, he jumped so high, that he was sure he had dented the ceiling. He practically ran down to the lobby to greet her.

As he walked her up to his flat, Ren had to think to breathe while keeping his hands from trembling. Kyoko was wearing a nylon camisole that peaked out from under her loose fit nylon blouse. She also wore form-fitting jean capris and some woolly socks that were almost hidden by ankle high boots. Other than the socks, which seemed very out of place, she looked simply stunning. What really upped Ren's heart rate was that Kyoko appeared comfortable, confident, and determined in a way that was only enhanced by the light makeup she had applied. The gleam in her eyes as well as her overall demeanor told Ren that she was most likely not Kyoko.

As soon as they reached their destination, Kyoko went straight to work in the kitchen. Ren tried to relax on the couch as the fragrances from the kitchen began filling the apartment. He knew that if he dared to enter the kitchen, he might not be able to control himself. It was better for him to take the time to relax and, maybe get into character himself. If she was using acting, why shouldn't he?

Kyoko let out a long sigh when she had finally escaped Ren. This was torture. She was shocked that her body wasn't glistening with sweat. Acting had managed to give her some control of the situation, but she was still shaking with fear. _How can he be so calm about this? Stupid playboy! Or perhaps he is just completely oblivious to the complexity of the situation._ Kyoko pondering the reason that Ren did not seem to be angry at this very moment and that he was in fact playing along fairly well. Perhaps at least part of her was still on his good side. _No! _She immediately stopped her train of thoughts. She would not allow herself the luxury of such hope. Closing her eyes, she eased back into her character and began cooking.

Once the dinner was fully cooked, Kyoko again donned the character she had created just for this occasion. Originally she was planning on using either Natsu or Setsu to manipulate, not manipulate, her sempai. The problem was that leather would not work for this particular experiment. Also, she wanted to see _Ren _glow, not Cain. Natsu was simply too intense for the situation; Kyoko was not out to bully Ren after all.

Now in character, Kyoko picked-up the food and began carrying it out to the table using a Natsu-like walk.

"Ren! Dinner's ready" she hollered inwardly cringing at the informality, but it was necessary as she needed to be commanding for this to work.

Ren was shocked at first, but managed to quickly transition into his own character. He would not let her outdo him again.

"Coming babe!" called back with a small grin in place. If she was going to be so forward with him, be it intentional or unintentional, he was going to play the eager boyfriend and take full advantage of her bold behavior.

Kyoko momentarily froze. She certainly was not expecting that. _Is he bullying me again? _She asked herself, before remembering that she had already made up her mind about this evening. She was going to beat him and puppet him with the best of her acting abilities.

Kyoko set the food down on the table with an extra swing of the hips then carefully positioned herself in a casual recline along the side of the table. Ren strode over keeping his eyes on the poised body before him. Resisting the urge to touch her, Ren opted to take a seat on the opposite side of the table. He would definitely get to touch her later, but for right now he wanted to test the waters to see how far she was planning to take this.

"How's the food _Ren_?" Kyoko asked, stressing the single syllable that was the tall actor's name.

"The food tastes great, but I can think of something that would taste even better, _Kyoko_." The Emperor said with a sly grin.

Kyoko twitched. She was not expecting the Emperor to come out, at least not this early in the game. Regardless, Kyoko quickly overcame her shock; she was not ready to back down yet.

"Oh? And what might that be?" The actress asked while cutely batting her eyelashes at the man.  
"I was thinking dessert." answered the Emperor with a gleam in his eyes and a growing grin.

"Tsk Tsk Ren, you only get dessert if you're extra good. Patience is a virtue."

Ren never wanted to finish his food so quickly in his life.

* * *

**Boy is Ren in trouble! Comments, criticisms, cookies?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to all of the wonderful people who have followed, commented, and Favorited this story! I am very grateful for your encouragement. Honestly, this story wouldn't have made it past chapter 2 without your help!**

**Also, I was originally going to name the characters that Ren and Kyoko decide to use for their little charade, but that quickly became quite complicated. So I apologize in advance for making you do work, I hope that you are able to identify when they are "in character" and when they are not. Good luck and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

That last bite of food was looking at him and Ren looked back at it with a look mixed with unease and determination. One bite. That was all that was left. One bite was separating Tsuruga Ren from his "dessert". He would take that bite. Slowly, he reached for that final piece. Meanwhile, the actress sitting across from him was also eyeing that final bite, but in a very different way. To the inner Kyoko, that final bite meant that he had eaten an entire meal, which was good, but it also signified the beginning of the end of whatever respect he had for her, which was bad. To the character that had taken over Kyoko's body, that one little piece of meat sliding down the attractive man's throat meant that they were about to experience the fun of physics.

The character had a glint in her eye as the corners of her mouth began to slip into a dangerous smirk. Gently pushing herself off the floor, Kyoko grabbed her bag and began fishing for something. Pulling out the cd, she made her way to the stereo. When the man at the table had finally finished swallowing, Kyoko pressed the play button and the Sleeping Beauty Waltz began humming through the speakers.

"Ren-kun, come dance with me!" She said with that mischievous grin still etched on her face.

Ren's lips slowly turned into a coy grin as he pulled himself up and began crossing to the other side of the room that would serve as a dance floor. Under normal circumstances, Ren would have insisted on helping with the dishes, but it seemed that neither of the characters present had any interest outside of the game they were currently playing. If only they knew just how dangerous this game was.

When he finally reached Kyoko, Ren swiftly placed one hand in hers and the other on the small of her back as he gracefully fell into rhythm with the music.

Kyoko was there. She was right there in his arms, try as he might, Ren simply couldn't help himself. Hesitantly, his hand began to take notice of the young woman's back. Fortunately for him, no skin was exposed, or he really would have lost all restraint, but then again, would it be all that bad if he did let loose a little bit. Kyoko was there and being very forward. It was like she was asking for it. _But why? What does she really want?!_ Ren pondered in the recesses of his mind, however he did not dwell on it too long. He would enjoy every minute of this night for as long and far as she would allow.

Kyoko inwardly cringed, on the other hand, as she felt Ren's hand caressing her back. This was torture for her poor heart. It was not that she didn't want him holding her, the fact was that she couldn't want it. She didn't deserve him. There was no way that the plain and boring Kyoko could make Ren happy, but tonight… He was there, and even if it was only acting, he was holding her. No. Once again, Kyoko breathed in and out, attempting to strengthen her resolve. She would not give in to the temptation. She would not fling herself at the stupid playboy. She was no longer that foolish love-sick girl. Sure Kyoko was in… love, but she was smart now and would play the playboy for all he was worth. Kyoko's character had a heart of stone and played with men, rather than let men play with her. Softly beginning to hum to the music, Kyoko nuzzled into the arms of the tall actor that was holding her, and began to… rub?!

* * *

Ren knew something was coming the moment he heard her inhale. _This is bad. _Ren thought as he began preparing himself for the worst. Then she started to hum. _This is REALLY bad. _Ren gulped. Then she started to… to… Ren snapped. This was surely too much. The position of Ren's hands shifted, feeling for the hem of Kyoko's shirt. His head lowered, his lips tingling at the thought of tasting her exposed neck. He slowly began leading her to the couch, when it stopped.

The music stopped. The rubbing stopped and Kyoko pulled back. Unable to completely escape his clutches, she pushed off a little more with her arms to get just a little more space. She looked up at him and with a cute pout and a twinkle in her eye. Then she asked the one question Ren thought for sure he would never hear from the lips of the ever pure and modest Mogami Kyoko.

"Ren-kun, what's the best way to get a man's shirt off?"

* * *

**Oh snap! Ren, what did you get yourself into? Comments, criticisms, cookies...the usual.**


End file.
